Ghosts of the Past
by Oriondruid
Summary: Hermione and Ginny attend a new 'temporary' magical school in London's East End, set up whilst Howarts is being repaired, in order to complete their educations. There they meet up with an ex-enemy and form an unlikely new trio, in order to investigate an old Victorian mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts of the Past**

By Oriondruid

..

.

_**Summary:** In the 'final year' of their disrupted schooling Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley together attend a 'temporary' Day School facility in London's East End, whilst the damage to Hogwarts is being repaired. It is a place where they have many new experiences, not least meeting up again with a much chastened and remorseful Draco Malfoy, who proves far more likeable. Now officially adults and despite the gruelling NEWT level courses they are on they have more freedom outside school hours and forming an unlikely new 'trio' along with their former enemy, (Harry and Ronald themselves being 'out of the picture', away from school and studying full time to become Aurors), the Girls and Draco use their leisure time to investigate an old mystery, one that happened way back in the Victorian era._

_.._

_._

**With regard to the following story the characters and settings belong completely to the works and 'world' created by J.K. Rowling and are derived entirely from her work. Only the plot is my own and I am grateful that she so kindly allows us, her fans, to enter her world and 'play' for a while. This is an entirely amateur work and not for profit.**

_.._

_._

**Author's note:** This story follows on from my recent drabble called An Education. It is part of my post war 'future projection' for the Wizarding world and deals with the early days following the war, a time of reconstruction, both of buildings and Wizarding society. It will be published in chapter sections, but only updated on an 'as and when possible' basis. Due to my intermittent clinical depression issues I cannot commit to rapid or regular updates, so don't expect them to happen. But I promise I will do so as often as I feel able. Of late I am well and greatly enjoying writing creatively again, so there may well be some additional material for this and my other current tale that's in progress called No Different Flesh being posted fairly soon.

Many Blessings All.

Oriondruid, (John).

..

.

**Chapter One: A New Term.**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley both felt it more than a little odd not to be boarding the Hogwarts Express that 1st of September, to recommence their final school term.

Their final year having been disrupted and ruined by the war they had both elected to take the option to return to school to finish their NEWT studies, but Hogwarts was unavailable for for themselves and their fellow students to return to. It was still a partially rebuilt near-ruin, and still being reconstructed, having suffered severe battle damage.

The full extent of this was only discovered after a thorough survey by Wizarding building experts following The Battle of Hogwarts. It was found that even many apparently lightly damaged sections of the castle like the Gryffindor Tower were in fact unstable, cracked to their very foundations by spell blast damage and the huge blows delivered by the physical attacks of the Giants. In places the foundations themselves were unstable, due to subterranean collapses of tunnels and catacombs, such as the Chamber of Secrets, a place which it seemed Hermione and Ron had been lucky to get out of alive before sections of it caved in. All this deep underground damage had to be stabilised even before full reconstruction of the main parts of the building's walls could begin. It was estimated that the dangerous and difficult work might take over two years to complete, even when allowing for the magical techniques that would be used to aid the task.

Luckily the reparation fines against the surviving Death Eaters and the seizure of the lavish vault contents of the senior deceased criminal conspirators would provide the money needed to fund the work, as well as much other needed reconstruction. But no amount of extra gold thrown at the structural problems could much speed up the rebuilding of Hogwarts Castle. It would be done in it's own good time.

As a result and in order to permit younger magical children to continue their education and help those whose education in their last year had been disrupted to begin their final year over again a new 'temporary facility' was needed. This was set up by the 'new' Ministry under Kingsley in an 'apparently' empty warehouse in London's East End, near to the River Thames. A very different setting indeed for a magical school and a very different schooling regime, since due to logistical problems it was to be a 'day school'. No vacant building large enough to contain dorms was available.

The project was aided by much generosity from both the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Academies of Magic who supplied both much needed school equipment to replace that which was lost in the fighting, and who also supplied some seconded English speaking teachers to help replace the Hogwarts staff members, some of whom had sadly died in the fighting. They also supplied additional staff to help out with the 'extra' amount of Seventh Year returning pupils. As a result the 'temporary school' named The Colin Creevey Memorial College in honour of the former murdered young Hogwarts pupil was opened, right on time, all having been arranged by herculean efforts over that summer, in order to meet the deadline for the start of the new 'school year'. This was the place which Hermione and Ginny would be attending to complete their education, along with many of their friends.

The girls had spent the previous weekend with Ron and Harry at The Burrow, enjoying the last few days of their 'freedom' before they would be off to their new school and the boys also off to commence their Auror training. Things were beginning to become much brighter at the Weasley's lovely and eccentric old house, after the grief and solemnity of the immediate month following all the funerals. The family's home was slowly coming alive again, George showed positive signs of healing, aided by Angelina Johnson's regular presence, with her helping share the burden of Fred's loss with him. Ginny too was getting over her sadness at the loss of her wonderful brother, helped by the presence of Harry and their newly rekindled love to console her. Molly and Arthur too were beginning to recover from the shock of their loss, although of course nobody amongst the family or their friends would ever forget Fred or stop missing him, not to mention their other lost friends.

On the day their classes started both the girls Apparated to a pre-arranged 'safe point' in the small 'playground' of their new school. This was a far cry from the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, but the tarmacked area that would normally be the car parking and lorry cargo handling area of the former Muggle warehouse was better than nothing and at least meant that the children would be able to get outside and see the sky during breaks between classes. It was only to be a temporary arrangement after all, so there was little grumbling.

The building itself and it's yard was externally Enchanted and Warded to give off the appearance of being empty, run down and deserted and it had strong Muggle Repelling charms which would prevent the unwanted attentions of any burglars who might think there was something to steal inside. A small area of the school yard was allotted that remained open to Apparition, so that the senior pupils qualified to do so could apparate directly onto the school premises from home,in order to attend their day classes. It was considered to be no great risk to permit them to do so, as the demoralised, disorganised and renegade surviving Death Eaters were far too few in numbers and too busy hiding and running for their lives to attack the school and it's pupils. In any case the defences of the actual building itself were far stronger than those of the yard. Also of course it was full of adult Witches and Wizards, members of staff who were fully capable of defending the school, as well as the younger, but very capable veteran pupils who'd been DA members like Hermione and Ginny. Most of the 'returning' Seventh Years were experienced battle hardened veterans, who'd all fought skilfully and bravely in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. The younger pupils of the brand new school, would in any case, be travelling in from their homes direct to the building via the Floo Network, to specially constructed Floos in the adapted warehouse and thus had nothing to fear.

Arriving in the school yard by Apparition with the sound causing a double crack the two girls looked around and then turned to each other, with Hermione saying, "Well Ginny, here we go again, let's hope it's a good year, we don't either of us need one like the last one."

Ginny grinned and replied, "You can say that again Hermione, last year was sheer bloody hell in Hogwarts, what with the Carrows and all, surely NEWT Studies can't be that bad in comparison, can they?"

And hand in hand the two girls strode towards the open door of their new school, curious to see it's interior and meet up again with some old friends. And also, although they didn't know it and much to their surprise, to meet an old enemy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two...An unexpected encounter.**

Ginny and Hermione walked towards the open door of the building which held the temporary magical school they would be attending. From the outside the big blue corrigated metal door to what had been the warehouse loading bay looked perfectly normal as neither of the two girls had used any of the advanced magic they both knew to try and see through the external illusions. However, as they crossed the threshold they found themselves entering a very different interior to that which the external appearance of the building would suggest, one that was a reasonable, if slightly scaled down facsimile of the Hogwarts' Entrance Hall, through which many other arrivals were streaming.

There were older pupils, many of whom they knew, and several Seniors who, like them, were returning to repeat their Seventh Year, but they also saw many younger children, some belonging to this years new student intake, all appearing in green flashes of fire from a multiple bank of Floos in the Entrance Hall, much like the ones Hermione had seen in the Ministry's Atrium. These 'Firsties' were being met and marshalled into a separate group by unfamiliar adults who were evidently new staff members, although the process of organising all the arrivals was being supervised overall by the familiar diminutive figure of Professor Flitwick.

His surprisingly loud voice, considering his stature, cut through the hubbub of the excited young children's chatter without need for spell assistance and he called out; "First Years this way please, stay together and we'll get you all Sorted into your houses as soon as the main body of the school's pupils are assembled in the new School Hall. Other pupils please make your way through the large wooden door on the right side of the Hallway, go into the Hall and take your seats at your House tables as usual. But Seniors please be aware that the Headmistress will be giving you special instructions once you're inside. Once all the older students are are seated along with the rest we will begin the Sorting Ceremony, as is customary.

The two girls smiled at their old Charms Professor and said a happy hello to him as they passed by, on the way into the Hall as he'd asked. The Professor smiled back happily at them, saying "Nice to see you again girls, almost like old times back at Hogwarts isn't it?"

Hermione and Ginny made there way into the new School Hall, as instructed and looking around them at their surroundings they were surprised. They'd expected it to be another 'copy', one of the Great Hall in their old school, but instead found it to be far more light and airy, much less 'Gothic' with high arched windows letting in floods of light and with elegant decoration in pastel shades, with highlights of gold leaf applied to the mouldings on the walls. The ceiling above however was more familiar, having been enchanted to resemble the sky outside, just as it was in Hogwarts, It currently being of an azure blue autumn shade, with small and white fluffy clouds flitting across it on a breeze.

Hermione turned to Ginny before they they tried to take up their familiar seats in this unfamiliar place and said. "I know what this place is meant to resemble, This is a copy of the Grande Halle at Beauxbatons Academy! I've read a French book about the history of the school that Fleur kindly lent to me, as I'm learning the language a bit better with her help. The book was called Beauxbatons, Tradition and Excellence and I remember this place from a photograph inside. Isn't it lovely Ginny? The French certainly know how to do stylish and elegant décor, it certainly makes a change from the constant Medieval theme of Hogwarts doesn't it?" She beamed at her friend, happy as usual to have a chance to show off her extensive knowledge of 'almost everything'.

Ginny agreed with Hermione's assessment of their new and surprising surroundings, also approving of it's stylish subtly toned down "Versailles like" ambience, with it's pastel shades, huge mirrors on the walls and gold highlights of luxury and replied; "You're right there Hermione, this place is lovely, so much more comfortable and spacious feeling than The Great Hall at Hogwarts, even if, at a guess I'd say it's actually a little smaller in reality, with the ceiling a little lower too. It must be all the light flooding in and all the big wall mirrors that makes it look so large. French interior designers are so clever, be they Magical or Muggle."

They were both about to take their accustomed seats at the table over which a familiar red and gold Gryffindor banner hung when the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, who was seated at a high table set on a raised stage at one end of the Grande Halle, not unlike the teachers table at Hogwarts stood up, and using a mild Sonorous Spell to get her words heard she began addressing the two girls and other older pupils arriving saying; "Welcome everyone, I'm sorry if this first day here is a little chaotic, not everything is yet fully set up and we're all a little befuddled by the new arrangements and perhaps a bit overawed by our stunning new surroundings. But would the Senior Students who are repeating their Seventh Year and those who are commencing theirs for the first time kindly proceed down here to the long 'cross table' at the front of the Grande Halle, as they will be spending this year in a unified group, not split up into houses as normal, unlike the other year's pupils, for whom arrangements will be 'as normal'."

Hermione and Ginny were a little surprised by this arrangement, but made their way to the long table at the front as asked, which ran across the front of the Grande Halle from one side to the other, much like that for the staff but at floor level and set on the flagstones, just like the other 'normal' House tables. As they looked to find a place to sit at the cross-table they saw many familiar faces coming to join them, including all their fellow pupils who'd been Seventh Years at Hogwarts at the time of the Battle, no matter what their House. As well as that there were other 'new' Seventh Year pupils, those whom Ginny was more familiar with, having been in the year following Hermione. It seemed they would all be 'mucking in' together this year. The two friends sat opposite each other, roughly in the middle of the large table, with Ginny facing away from the Staff table's 'dais' and facing back into the body of the Grande Halle. Hermione however was facing the High Table and thus was looking towards the staff table in front of and slightly above her. They were so engrossed in greeting some of their old school friends who were joining them at their table, that they didn't even notice a familiar blonde haired male figure, who had quietly slipped into a seat just a couple of places along from the two chattering and socialising girls.

He remained unnoticed until in a slight lull with a shock they recognised a voice they both knew well, as the boy leaned forward into view and said, "Hiya Weasel, Have a good summer did we Granger? Nice to see your smiling faces here."

The shocked pair both turned to see a grinning face they thought never to see again, that of their old enemy Draco Malfoy, smiling broadly at both girls and seemingly happy to see them!"

Ginny recovered from the shock of this unexpected encounter first and replied harshly, saying; "Bloody hell Malfoy! What the flaming hell are you doing here? You've got a bloody cheek showing your face again around us after all you did you sod!"

Despite her harsh words Draco continued to grin affably at Ginny and replied, "Now now, play nicely Weasel, after all it's all thanks to your friend Granger there that I'm not stuck in Azkaban like my dear Father. And by the way thank you again Granger, you, Harry and Luna 'saved my bacon' at my trial, testifying on my behalf like you did, so it's really thanks to you three I'm here and able to join you for our final year. I really mean it, Granger, thanks so much, and to prove the depth of my gratitude I'm gonna go as far as to start calling you, Hermione and even call the Weasel there Ginny if I may?

If anything Draco's grin broadened even more, and it was hard to doubt his genuine sincerity. The transformation in him over such a short time was astonishing, although beneath his surface sheen of happiness there was, one could sense, a layer of shame and sorrow still lurking in his eyes, covered by his somewhat desperate bravado.

Hermione sensed this and accepted his sincerity, having previously seen the genuine remorse he'd demonstrated at his trial and replied by saying; "Well I never thought I'd ever say this Draco, but you're welcome. Luna Harry and myself all had good reason to thank you for not identifying Harry to Bellatrix at your family mansion and in any case by then it was obvious that your 'heart wasn't in it'. You were never a Death Eater killer as Harry testified, no matter what your father Lucius tried to make you into. I saw how much you hated being forced to do what you did and how sorry you were about what happened to me at your Aunt's hands in whilst held captive your home. We also heard from Luna about how you and your Mother helped the prisoners in the cellar, by smuggling extra food and healing potions down to them when you could. They all testified that without the two of you helping them they'd never have survived their imprisonment and would have starved or succumbed to their injuries, so yes, let bygones be bygones as far as I'm concerned and yes, you may call me Hermione. I can't speak for Ginny though.

Draco replied with true gratitude in his voice saying, "Thank you so much Hermione, that's much more kindness than I deserve." Then turning to Ginny he said, "Wadya say Weasel? Want to 'bury the hatchet' and will you let me call you Ginny, after all the last thing I need is another year at risk from that bloody Bat Bogey Hex of yours! My poor nose has never really been right since Hermione quite rightly bopped me one and broke it way back in the old school, and it certainly wouldn't benefit at all from your bloody dangerous 'magical skills'."

He grinned a winning grin at Ginny, who sighed, then smiled and replied; "Well, at one time the only way I'd have been prepared to 'bury the hatchet', as you put it, would have been into your thick skull, but I guess that would be alright if Hermione is prepared to forgive you, she suffered far worse at your family's hands after all even if your slimy father did almost get me killed, so yep, put it there Draco, but mind carefully, the slightest sign of backing out of the deal and it's Bat Bogeys for you!"

And all three shook hands to mark the start of their new relationship, just as Headmistress McGonagall stood up again to call the school to order. All were now at their assigned tables and The Sorting Ceremony was about to begin.


End file.
